Jessy The Great III
History Jessy The Great III was the former Leader of Jesstopia, until his death in 2018. He worked to create the Nationalist Party. He also worked to create 300,000 jobs in Jesstopia, following the immediate collapse of the Jesstopian Government, after Jessy The Great II died. Jesstopia was at that point collapsing and at risk of being shutdown and returned to the United States. Early Life Jessy The Great III was born on February 2, 1998 in Burbank, California to the parents of the Jesstopian, 5th generation Ministry. His father was the header of the Ministry Panel. He grew up striking it rich. He live in luxury. As a young boy, Jessy The Great III lived in Los Angeles, California; located in the Southern most part of the United States. He grew up living in the spotlight as Jesstinian The Great's, Great Grandson. He grew up famous, rich and so powerful, so much as to be able to overthrow Jesstopian diplomats from government, who were sentenced to life in prison following a thrash of Murders, which led to them to be removed from the governmental panel. As a teenager, Jessy The Great III was confined to politics, and was considered nerdy among his peers. Jessy The Great also attended political agenda speeches, as well as all of the United States Senate Decision hearings, which attributed positively, to his love for politics. Jesstinian The Great knew his great grandson, Jessy The Great III would be born long after his death, so he left a whopping billions of dollars, in hopes, that Jessy The Great III's fruition of the love for politics. His studies, majors in Political Sciences, Political Campaigning, and Country Sciences, led him down the path to becoming the leader of Jesstopia.. This inspired him to study at UCLA, which furthered his love for politics and, which also accredited him his political and public interest major. The studies he performed at age 18 enabled him to get recognition and scholarships for political science/leadership science schools in and out of Jesstopia. He also founded the Jessy T Great Foundation, which is inactive, following his death. Race To Claim The "Throne" On April 6, 2015 Jessy The Great III ran against Democratic opponent, Nathan Longmile, who lost a very embarrassing, loss. Jessy The Great dominated his opponent, on the home candidates debate. Jessy The Great won the title of the leader shortly following the candidate voting session on May 10, 2015. On May 13, Jessy The Great III was preparing for his victory speech; which he would address the Jesstopian people as the newly elected leader of Jesstopia. Life As The Newly Appointed Leader During his first 100 days in office, Jessy The Great III enacted 3 main programs that would change the course of history for Jesstopia's main economically friendly healthcare know as Jesstinian's Care, which was named after the great founder and leader of Jesstopia, who reigned over Jesstopia, before him. He also enacted the Federal Assistance Program, also know as F.A.P, which helped people with a low and fixed income receive assistance with federal funding, which also stated that no person should ever go with out basic necessities, needed to preserve life. He also enacted to Free From Discrimination Act Or F.F.D.A, which still exists today. Lorray Assassination Attempt During a visit to Lorray Jesstopia, one of the poorest states in Jesstopia, a Lorrayan man tried to grenade the leaders vehicle. The man was shortly after arrested and sentenced to death. He was later aquitted, of the death sentenced, but was rather sentenced to life in prison, which he died from Pneumonia, 3 years into his consecutive (2) 100 year sentence. Second Lorray Visit In 2017, Jessy The Great III visited Lorray, Jesstopia, where he gave a heartfelt and uplifting speech on equality, and his plans to help Lorray, get out of poverty, and to prosper as a State in Jesstopia. Months later, the Ruaids, attacked Lorray, and cost the lives of over 3.5 million soldiers, and civilians. Death On November 10, 2018; Jessy The Great III attended a Romeo And Juliet play, in Mine Con City's Amphitheater, which he was sitting behind heavily guarded doors. As the play went on, Gustavo Alphatraus, disguised as a security, entered the booth, knocked out both of Jessy The Great's guards, and with a silenced weapon, shot and killed Jessy The Great. It was later revealed that Jessy The Great III died, upon arrival at Zankburg City Trauma Center. He died, at approximately, 6:06 PM.